1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cull separation apparatus of a semiconductor package molding system, and more particularly to an apparatus separating culls coupled to a lead frame when a semiconductor chip is molded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to fabricate a semiconductor package, a molding process is carried out in order to surround a semiconductor chip with mold material, such as thermosetting resin (for example, epoxy resin), after performing a bonding wire process for protecting the semiconductor chip from external impact or external environment. That is, since the semiconductor chip is surrounded by mold material through the molding process, the semiconductor chip may be prevented from being damaged by an external contamination source or external impact.
By-products called “culls” are created when performing such a molding process. That is, as shown in FIG. 1, culls 3 are coupled to a lead frame 2 having semiconductor chips 1 as by-products. This is because a mold for performing the molding process has a structure, which forms culls.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, it is necessary to separate the culls 3 from the lead frame 2 by using a cull separation apparatus. Firstly, the culls 3 coupled with the lead frame 2 are placed on a lower plate 21. Then, the culls 3 are pressed by means of an upper plate 22. At this time, pressing action for the upper plate 22 is carried out through up and down movements of a cylinder connected to the upper plate 22. Accordingly, the culls 3 are broken due to the pressing action of the upper plate 22, so that the culls 3 are separated from the lead frame 2.
When such a molding process is performed, the molding material is often insufficiently filled in the mold, thereby generating faults. However, it is not easy to detect such faults in an early stage. That is, after the molding process has been finished, a separate inspection process utilizing X-rays must be carried out in order to detect the faults of articles.
Accordingly, since the faults of articles cannot be detected in the early stage during the molding process, productivity of semiconductor devices is decreased.